warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachtstern
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Namenlose Krankheit Erin Hunter Chat 1 |Rang1=Schüler |RName1=Nachtpfote (Nightpaw) |Rang2=Krieger |RName2=Nachtpelz (Nightpelt) |Rang3=Ältester |RName3=Nachtpelz (Nightpelt) |Rang4=Anführer |RName4=Nachtstern (Nightstar) |Familie1=Bruder |FName1=Narbengesicht |Mentor=Fuchsherz |Schüler=Braunstern |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Braunstern |Vorgänger1=Tigerstern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Mitternacht, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Stimmen der Nacht, The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Mondschein, Sonnenaufgang, Cats of the Clans, Leafpool's Wish}} Nachtstern (Original: Nightstar) ist ein magerer, narbenbedeckter, schwarzer Kater mit einem langen Schweif und kurzem Fell. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Nachtpelz hilft den beiden Schülern Feuerpfote und Graupfote am Ende des Buches, die entführten Jungen zurückzuholen und Braunstern zu vertreiben. Aus diesem Grund wird er später Anführer des SchattenClans. Feuer und Eis :Er will das WindClan-Territorium mit Streifenstern für sich haben. Blaustern überredet beide, den WindClan zurückzuholen. Nachtpelz ist dagegen und will sich mit Blaustern anlegen. Da er seine neun Leben vom SternenClan aber noch nicht empfangen hat, lässt er es bleiben. Er verlangt auch, dass der FlussClan den SchattenClan weiterhin im Fluss jagen lässt, der FlussClan ist damit nicht einverstanden, da er es ja Braunstern zugesprochen hatte, der nicht mehr da ist. Nachtpelz verlangt trotzdem die Jagdrechte, aber Blaustern kann auch dies verhindern. :Er greift, zusammen mit dem FlussClan, den WindClan in dessen Lager an. Kurz darauf muss er jedoch seinen Clan zum Rückzug zwingen, da er von Sturmwind und Feuerherz vertrieben wird. Geheimnis des Waldes :Nachtstern wird wütend, als er erfährt, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Unterschlupf gewährt. Er verlangt von Blaustern, den ehemaligen Anführer des SchattenClans zu töten. Als Blaustern dies jedoch verweigert, greift der SchattenClan zusammen mit dem WindClan den DonnerClan an, um Braunschweif zu töten. Dieser Versuch geht aber schief. Vor dem Sturm :Schon im Prolog des vierten Bandes leidet er an einer Krankheit durch Krähenfraß und stirbt später daran. Es wird bekannt, dass der SternenClan ihm niemals seine neun Leben gegeben hatte, weil Braunstern immer noch am Leben war. Gefährliche Spuren :Tigerstern erzählt, dass Nachtstern gestorben ist und dass er nun der neue Anführer des SchattenClans ist. Stunde der Finsternis :''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Nachtstern fragt im Prolog, ob der Mut eines Kriegers das von Blaustern prophezeite Unheil abwenden könne, was diese verneint. Er bestimmt Bernsteinpelz für den SchattenClan als Auserwählte und verteidigt sie, als seine Wahl aufgrund ihrer Herkunft als treuelos bezeichnet wird. Er erscheint Bernsteinpelz in einem Traum. Mondschein :Schwarzstern ewähnt Nachtstern, kurz nachdem er gesagt hat, dass der SchattenClan Ratten vom Krähenort essen kann. Rußpelz erinnert ihn daraufhin an die Krankheit, an der auch Kleinwolke, Nachtstern und Weißkehle erkrankten. Schwarzstern erwidert, dass die Krankheit eine Strafe vom SternenClan gewesen ist, weil Nachtstern nicht richtig zum Anführer erwählt wurde. Sternenglanz :Als die SternenClan-Katzen im Prolog über die neue Heimat und die Gefahren sprechen, bemerkt Nachtstern, dass es eine Katze im FlussClan gibt, der die Macht, die sie haben will, nicht zusteht. Streifenstern wird daraufhin wütend und weist ihn zurecht. Dämmerung :Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Streifenstern und Riesenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Staffel 3 Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Sonstiges *In Stimmen der Nacht wird er einmal als Nachtpelz bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seinen Anführernamen hat. *Nachtstern leidet an Asthma.Vickys Facebook-Seite *In Secrets of the Clans wird Dämmerwolke als seine Schülerin genannt, aber in Gelbzahns Geheimnis ist Schwarzfuß ihr Mentor. Familie *Bruder: Narbengesicht *Neffen: Hellpelz, Stummelschweif Character Art Zitate Quellen en:Nightstarfr:Étoile Noirecs:Černý měsícfi:Yötähtinl:Nachtsterru:Ночная Звездаes:Estrella Nocturna Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere